Light My Fire
Light My Fire 'is a mission in the game. Objectives *Drive to the trailer park *Sneak over to Larry's Trailer *Pour a gas trail from the grill to the trailer park enterance *Shoot the trail *Leave the scene Script ''Lis is rummaging through the cabinents of her garage. As she does so, her dad walks by and catches her rummaging through the cabinents 'Dad: '''Hey- ''Lis panics and quickly slams the cabinent door behind her as he turns to her Dad 'Lis: '''Hey, hey Dad- '''Dad: '''What're...what're you doing, going through my things? '''Lis: '''I'm just looking for some paint thinner- '''Dad: '''Why? '''Lis: '''Because I'm helping Todd paint his uncle's house and we're going to strip the paint off. '''Dad: '''I don't remember Neil telling me about this- '''Lis: '''Well, it was pretty short notice, so yeah. '''Dad: '''Yeah...alright. ''Lis's dad walks away. Lis then returns to her search for a jerrycan of gasoline. She eventually finds it underneath a workbench, briefley picking it up and examining 'Lis: '''A'ight, this'll do nicely. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the trailer park. During the drive, Lis automatically calls Trey '''Lis: '''Trey, does Larry still live at the trailer park outside of town? '''Trey: '''Larry who? Muller? '''Lis: ''*Sarcastically* No, Larry Fine. '''Trey: '''That's a fucking knee-slapper. And yeah, if Larry's billing address is anything to go by, he still lives out in the trailer park. '''Lis: '''Alright, 'cause it's gonna be a nazi barbeque down around there by the time the day's out. '''Trey:' What're you gonna do? Lis: '''What I told you, burn it down to the ground. '''Trey: '''Eh...that might work now, but you gotta think of what could happen if it doesn't go as planned. '''Lis: '''Like what? '''Trey: '''They find out it was you and go apeshit and get every skinhead from here to Baltimore on you? '''Lis: *Laughs* ''It's cool amgio, I got this. '''Trey: '''If you say so. ''Lis hangs up The player arrives at the trailer park. The player is instructed to sneak through the trailer park, over to Larry's trailer. She has to dodge various Neo-Nazis along the way though, making small talk with eachother After she reaches Larry's trailer, Larry exits the trailer, prompting the player to enter cover. Larry walks down from his trailer, into his station wagon, and drives away. Larry is talking into a cell phone during this time 'Larry: '''I know, it's a fucking shame that cunt got killed...yep, right outside of that old farm that's been in his family for years...fucking shame man...yeah, I know who did it. I'll get the guys together and head over there ''Larry hangs up and calls out to the other Neo-Nazis 'Larry: '''Alright brothers, we gotta meet another brother out in Bismarck. You all know where he is, I'll meet you there. ''Larry enters his Regina and drives away, as do all the other Neo-Nazis. The player is instructed to pour a gas trail from Larry's propane grill to the trailer park enterance The player pours the trail. The player is then instructed to shoot the trail. The player shoots the trail. After shooting the trail, a short cutscene plays of the fire quickly moving along the gasoline trail and up to the propane grill, blowing it up, along with the trailer The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to flee the scene before the police arrive. If the police arrive, the player will have to a wanted level The player flees the scene/looses the police Mission Passed. Upon completion, Lis automatically calls Trey 'Lis: '''If my eyes aren't failing me yet, Larry's trailer got blown sky high. '''Trey: '''I guess working on impulse has it's perks. What're you gonna do now? '''Lis: '''I dunno. I'll probably just chill 'till something comes up. '''Trey: '''Alright, suit yourself. ''Lis hangs up